


Still Don't Have A Dog

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Series: 31 days of hauntedseptiween! (2016) [30]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, werewolf!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: “I don’t have a dog.” “Then what is that howling?” “Oh, just my boyfriend.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is for day 30 of haunted septiween! I know I'm behind and it's no longer October but I'm determined to finish this! Let me know what you though.

Jack jumped as he heard the sound of knocking come from his front door. He was currently sitting on his couch, waiting for his boyfriend to get done being outside. Normally, he would have assumed his boyfriend was tired and ready to come in, except, his boyfriend wouldn’t be knocking on the front door. He wouldn’t even be knocking considering he’d be a wolf. Jack jumped again as he heard a howl, which was quickly followed by another knock.

He quickly got off the couch and walked to the front door. He threw the door open, a smile on his face. “Hello, how can I help you?”

An old woman, about 40 or 50, stood in front of him in a bathrobe and a pair of slippers. “Could you keep your dog quiet.” She asked, a frown pulling at her lips as she pushed up her glasses. “Some of us like to sleep at a decent time!”

Jack mentally groaned. This is exactly why him and Mark had moved out by a forest, so people wouldn’t complain when Mark started howling. He’d hoped his neighbors would think it was just another wolf but apparently, his one of his three neighbors, assumed it was his dog. A dog in which he didn’t have. 

“I don’t have a dog, ma’am.”

She glared at him, “Then what was that howling?”

Was this women being serious? They live next the woods, if a dog’s not howling, what else would be? “Oh, you know. Just my boyfriend.” Well, he wasn’t lying. Although, he did sound extremely sarcastic. 

She huffed, “Young man, I don’t care much for jokes! Keep your mutt quiet!” She said, turning around and walking back to her house.

“I still don’t have a dog!” Jack called after her. She threw him a glare over her shoulder as she reached the end of her driveway. Jack shut the door just as he heard another howl, this one a closer than the other ones. He spun on his heels and went to the back door to let Mark in. Who he was going to murder the  _ moment _ he saw him.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is really short and I'm sorry. And it's unedited. I know, I'm the worst  
> Buuut if you've got a question or just wanna chat hit up my tumblr! It's @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers! It's got shitposts, septiplier, and just random bullshit.   
> And if you liked this story PUNCH that kudos button in the FACE! I'll see you all in the next story. Buh-bye!


End file.
